everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Octavie Zibeline
Octavie Zibeline is the daughter of Prince Mannikin and Princess Sabella from Heart of Ice, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Green Fairy Book. Info Name: Octavie Zibeline Age: 19 Parent's Story: Heart of Ice Appearance: Very short, medium complexion, with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. Wears a vest made of brown sable fur over a light blue shirt and black pants. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Violante Puccini Secret Heart's Desire: To climb great mountains while covered with sables' fur. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at mountain climbing. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Edward Wronowski. He's really friendly with crows. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People often tease me because of my lack of height, which I get from my father. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's good preparation for what's to come. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. This is the place where people pick on me the most for my lack of height. Best Friend Forever After: Pauline Poucet. She knows what it's like to be teased for being short. Biography Hello! I'm Octavie Zibeline, the daughter of Mannikin and Sabella. I'll tell you about my father. Mannikin was called such because the fairy Gorgonzola had cursed him to be very short. The good fairy Genesta gave him to a peasant woman, and told him his parents would see him again when he is covered in fur. Mannikin grew up dreaming about adventures. One day, he heard that whoever climbed to the top of the Ice Mountain would win the Princess Sabella as his wife. Mannikin set out to find the princess, and avoided towns so no one would laugh at his name. Genesta fed him while he was asleep. He journeyed long and far. First, he ended up on a desert island, where he was presented with a ship. The ship took him to an isle inhabited by dogs. Mannikin met their king, Bayard, who told him (through writing as he could not speak) that a fairy had put his kingdom under a spell because he fell in love with the Queen of the Spice Islands instead. His subjects were turned into spaniels. Bayard gave Mannikin a spaniel page named Mousta. Mannikin and Mousta journeyed all the way past Mount Caucasus to Sabella's kingdom. They learned that her parents, Farda-Kinbras and Birbantine, had also dealt with Gorgonzola, who stole their daughter's heart. Mannikin had to compete with other princes, who laughed at him. He soon got a letter from the insolent King Brandatimor, who demanded to marry Sabella. Genesta responded by degrading the king's procession. Brandatimor's ambassador declared war on Farda-Kinbras. Mannikin was able to gain a victory for the king. Once Brandatimor was disposed of, Mannikin set out for the Ice Mountain. He received a fur cloak from the king. Accompanied by fifty spaniels, he climbed the dreaded mountain, and fainted after claiming Sabella's heart. He was revived at the foot of the mountain. Then he was brought back to the princess, who was now madly in love with him. Mannikin was also reunited with his parents, and Bayard and his subjects were restored to their natural forms. Mannikin and Sabella married, and so did Bayard and the Queen of the Spice Islands. I am my parents' youngest child. I have an older sister named Mathilde and an older brother named Nathanael. They aren't fond of wearing fur - they think it's cruel. That's why they didn't take their destinies. I'm willing to do it, though, since I find it very warm and comfortable. I would like to use the fur coat when I'm climbing up perilous mountains. I wear a vest made of sable fur, even when it's warm out (Dad's kingdom has a hot climate). As for climbing...rock climbing is something I do while I'm here at Ever After High. I would love to climb mountains, including the dreaded Ice Mountain to receive my beloved's heart. One thing that causes a lot of grief for me is my lack of height. I'm pretty short, and I'm often mistaken for a child. It really irritates me, since I don't like to be treated as a child, and that's how many people treat me. I don't want to be laughed at just because I'm very short. Luckily, I've got friends who won't laugh at my lack of height. I'm close with Pauline Poucet since she's also quite short. Despite all of that, I like Ever After High. It's such a warm, friendly place with lots of warm, friendly people. I'm very close with my father Mannikin, and I take after him, especially the fact that I inherited his lack of height. He doesn't mind being shorter than Mom. I look more like Dad, while Mathilde and Nathanael look more like Mom - they have her golden hair. I miss my father while I'm here and I frequently call him when I'm not attending classes. That's all I can think of. Bye! Trivia *Octavie's surname means "sable" in French. *Octavie's cousins on her mother's side include Marino Blondel, Justin Souris, and Joseph Souris. On her father's side, Richard Grenouille is her cousin. *Octavie is allergic to eggplants. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Heart of Ice